A number of different manufacturing processes are used to cut continuous webs of material, such as elastic material, including stretch bonded laminates, into discrete lengths prior to placement on a second continuous web. Such processes are typically carried out by open-loop control systems that change web tension through each roll of material to adjust for through-roll variations in cut length. A problem encountered with these types of systems is that they assume a consistent material property profile through each roll of material, thereby providing no means to control cut length if the material property profile through each roll of material is different. Also, no means are provided to maintain the web tension at a minimum to reduce cut length variation. Consequently, the higher cut length variation translates into higher material trim waste and poor quality product.